


A Little Game

by Asellas



Series: Mob Boss AU [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Priest (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, M/M, Overstimulation, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellas/pseuds/Asellas
Summary: Mercury decides to have a bit of fun with Rain.(based off an RP alternate universe)





	A Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, some friends and I have been working on the mob boss RP verse, and this kinda spawned itself one night. Written for [your-dose-of-mercury](https://your-dose-of-mercury.tumblr.com/) and [mintyghoulette](https://mintyghoulette.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Love y'all~ 💙💙💙

“Beautiful, a work of art.” The words fall unbidden from painted black lips, dark eyes half’-lidded in desire as they rake over the the image spread out before him. Pale flesh juxtaposed against the sleek black of the desk, lights from the floor-to-ceiling windows illuminating the outlines of jet black hair in shifting colors of blue, purple, and white. The glass surface of the desk was a mess, smudged with fingerprints, sweat, and lube. It would normally annoy Mercury but at the moment it just adds to the entire scene of debauchery, making him smirk as he plows into Rain.

The ghoul in question is on his back, knees pressed to his shoulders, folding him nearly in half as the mob boss fucks him, clawed hands grasping at wide shoulders. While Mercury has kept the majority of his clothes on, though his slacks are pooled around his ankles and his dress shirt hangs open, Rain is completely nude, the skin of his shoulders and neck peppered with teeth marks and impressions of Mercury’s lips in black smudges, hips dotted with fingerprint-shaped bruises. Precum has splattered across his lower abdomen as each snap of Mercury’s hips jerk his body, weeping cock bobbing obscenely between their bodies. A litany of soft sounds, ranging from moans to hoarse whispers of Mercury’s name fall from Rain’s lips, breath coming in panted gasps.

“Are you close,” the mob boss asks, receiving a moaned response as Rain’s tail cinches tighter around his leg. Mercury is getting close himself, pleasure coiling hot and tight in his gut and he wraps a hand, for once not clad in his customary leather gloves, around the water ghoul’s cock.

“Such a good ghoul, taking me so willingly, so eagerly.” His voice is a rough purr as the ecstasy builds higher and higher with each thrust, the rhythm stuttering and eventually falling apart till Mercury’s hips buck forward erratically as he chases his end. He strokes Rain’s cock in as close to tandem as he can, making the ghoul writhe and buck underneath him, the soft sounds becoming marginally louder as he moans and gasps in pleasure.

“Mer, fuck, I’m… I’m gonna, gonna cum.” It’s the only warning Rain gives before he gasps, biting down on his bottom lip to stifle the moan as his back arcs off the table, spilling himself over Mercury’s fingers and onto his abdomen. The way the ghoul’s body spasms and clenches around his cock, coupled with the look of him as he came, is enough to push the mob boss over the edge himself, grunting softly as he snaps his hips forward in a couple more harsh thrusts before cumming inside him. They both still afterwards, panting for air as they come down from the rush of brain chemicals, Rain’s tail going limp and releasing its hold on Mercury’s leg.

After a few moments, once he can breathe evenly again, Mercury pulls himself up a bit, taking care to keep his cock buried inside Rain as he moves. With one hand he reaches down and opens one of the drawers on his desk, pulling out an object he’d been keeping for the right moment to use.  _ Now seemed just as good as any time _ , he thinks, smirking as he slowly pulls out of Rain’s body. The ghoul gives a soft whine to which Mercury shushes him quietly, watching as his cock slides free of his ass, a trail of his cum leaking out from his abused hole. Reaching down the mob boss rubs the pad of his thumb along the ring of puckered red flesh, making Rain squirm and chirp softly, then brings the object forward.

The butt plug is made from sleek black silicon, with a curved, tapered form and a wide flared base. It slides inside easily, Rain’s ass still lose and relaxed, dripping with lube and cum. The ghoul gives a shuddering gasp, back arching and hips lifting slightly, moaning low in his throat as the widest part has worked itself inside and his walls clench tight around it.

Mercury hums in approval, stroking the ghoul’s leg and pressing a soft kiss to one of his inner thighs, “A perfect fit.” Rain trills, letting his legs down to hang over the side of the desk, shuddering as the movement shifts the buttplug inside him slightly. Hazy blue eyes follow the mob boss drowsily as he hikes his pants and underwear up over his hips before going to his private bathroom, cleaning himself up quickly and righting his clothing. He was gone for a few minutes total, but Rain is still draped in the same position over his desk, looking every inch of a satisfied courtesan.

“Much as I love the image you present, pet, I sadly have some work left to be done before the night is over.” Mercury taps at Rain’s thigh with a now-gloved hand, chuckling softly as the ghoul groans quietly. “Come now, get yourself cleaned up and go enjoy the club for a bit, I’ll be done before you know it.” He helps Rain sit up and slide off the desk, pressing a soft kiss to a cheek as the ghoul sways on his feet slightly. “Just remember, keep the toy in, understood?” His fingers slide down and tap the base of the buttplug as it sits flush against his hole.

“Yes, sir,” Rain chirps, twitching and inhaling sharply as the touch sends a jolt of sensation down his spine. He gathers his discarded cloth and shuffles into the bathroom, once the door clicks shut behind him Mercury opens the bottom drawer of his desk, pulling out a roll of paper towels and a spray bottle of cleaner. But the time Rain emerges, cleaned up and properly dressed, the glass surface of his desk is again immaculate, not a hint of the debauchery from earlier marring its gleaming surface. The mob boss is already absorbed in a series of emails, only occasionally flicking his eyes to the ghoul as he walks a few circuits of the room to get a feel for how the buttplug feels and moves as he walks.

“One more thing, pet,” the mob boss purrs, grinning smugly and motioning the ghoul over to him as he pulls a black silicone ring from the same drawer the buttplug came from. Rain comes over and stands before him, chirping curiously as Mercury works at the fastenings of his pants, pulling his underwear down just enough so that he can gently thread his cock and balls through the ring. He makes sure it sits snuggly against his body, wanting to make sure he lasted till they got home. “Very good, now go enjoy yourself,” Mercury murmurs as he does up the ghoul’s pants, patting him gently on the hip to send him on his way. 

Rain shifts from foot to foot, wiggling slightly as he feels the constriction around his genitals. When he’s become accustomed to it he presses a quick kiss to Mercury’s cheek and heads out into the club, slipping through the crowd of people in a fluid motion. Once Mercury sees him approach one of the bars a devious grin stretches across his black lips, and he pulls out his phone, opening and app and waiting for the best moment to strike.

\--

It’s not the strangest thing Rain’s ever done, having had clients that were quite enamored with the many forms of BDSM, though now that he’s committed to Mercury it feels as if everything they do is new territory. He’s worn buttplugs and cockrings aplenty before, but now there’s something else to it, a deeper level of intimacy he’s never felt before or been allowed to have. It makes him feel oddly vulnerable but at the same time ignites something deep inside him, making him have to take a few moments to become re-accustomed to all the sensations again.

The feel of the buttplug tucked inside him, coupled with the tight ring constricting around him has blood rushing to his cock, filling and thickening it in his pants. Long gone are the days where he’d be embarrassed by having an erection in a public space, years of selling his body to the highest bidders and knowing there were just as many others with the same thing going on all around him having numbed him to the shame. Rain approaches the nearest bar, wanting a drink to wet his parched throat after the intense round of fucking, leaning an arm on the cold surface of the bar as he flashes a toothy smile at the bartender. All of the staff know him well by now, and before he could even ask she sets a glass of water in front of him, giving him a knowing wink.

“Thought you’d be thirsty, you’ve both been up there awhile and your face is still red as a strawberry,” she laughs, watching Rain down the glass quickly. “Anything on the more fun side you want tonight?”

“Um, how abou-AH!” Rain jolts as sensation zings from deep inside him suddenly, gone as quick as it came. The bartender gives him a look and he blushes, twitching when the feeling returns but managing not to shout this time. “S-sorry, I uh.. Just got a pinched nerve in my… tail.” He licks his lips and swallows hard, giving her a shaky smile and ordering a long island iced tea.

_ Oh you sneaky man _ , Rain thinks, gratefully accepting the drink from the bartender and sipping at it.  _ I should have known something was up, when you slipped that ring on before I left. Stupid me for not thinking you’d put a vibrator up my ass then bind me so I can’t cum. Fuck.  _ He tries to act as normal as he can while unsure when the vibrator would go off next. Every time it would his eyes would flutter shut and his tail would twitch, but at least he was able to keep from moaning out loud. He downs a couple more long island iced teas at the bar, enough to get a really good buzz going but not yet drunk, swaying to the heavy beat of the music and humming to himself, trilling softly when the vibrator would pulse and buzz, cock throbbing and begging for attention in his pants. He’s pretty sure the other patrons think he’s blitzed out on something and mostly stay away, but the few venture close to chat him up are carefully steered away by the bartender.

“Enjoying yourself? Ready to head out for the evening,” A smooth voice asks from over Rain’s shoulder. Chirping curiously Rain tilts his head backwards, blinking slowly as he nearly falls looking at Mercury’s masked face.

“Yes, please.” The throbbing of his cock was becoming too much to ignore, any longer and he would be liable to ensconce himself in a bathroom stall and take care of himself despite the mob boss’s orders. Thankfully Mercury just smirks and presses a hand to the small of his back, herding him out to the front where the valet has the black lamborgini waiting at the curb. Soon as the doors are shut and Rain has clipped his seatbelt on the mod boss smirks at him again, pulling out his phone and tapping at the screen.

“Have you been enjoying the toy, pet?” His voice is a sultry purr, and just as he’s about to reply the vibrator goes off again, this time at the highest setting yet. Rain can’t help but moan softly and squirm in his seat, tail thumping against the leather with a dull slap. “I’ll take that as a ‘maybe’, then,” Mercury chuckles, replacing his phone into his pocket. But this time the vibrator doesn’t stop, buzzing away against his prostate and sending shocks of pleasure through his whole body. He writhes and pants, spaying out his claws then remembering not to sink them into the car interior, instead bringing one hand up to bite at his fingers.

“Please… f-fuck, I need…” Rain pants, and he could have cried for joy as the mob boss puts his foot down, the engine roaring to life and speeding them through traffic. “Oh god, I want you so bad, you have no idea…” He babbles on, moaning and panting desperately between nonsensical words and phrases, almost unable to wait the few more minutes before they get to the penthouse. That's when he notices that Mercury is slowing down, an annoyed look on his as he checks his mirrors. Rain gives a strangled trill at the delay, but as he turns his head to whine and beg at the mob boss he catches sight of the flash of blue lights in the mirror.

_ Fucking worst time of his life to get pulled over by the police. _

Mercury pulls the car of and shuts it off, muttering darkly under his breath as he reaches across Rain to yank open the glove box, pulling out the appropriate papers to hand to the officer. Despite his drug lord status he still had to keep up appearances of being a law-abiding citizen, though usually the police knew his car and gave him a pass whenever they saw him.  _ Must be a new guy, my fucking luck _ , Rain thinks as he tucks his knees up, curling into a ball in the seat to hide the tent in the front of his pants, not wanting the policeman to get the wrong idea of the situation and draw it out even longer.

It wouldn't be so bad if Mercury hadn't left the vibrator on and gave Rain a moment to collect himself. Instead seems the mob boss has forgotten the controller app entirely, too busy haughtily glaring at the policeman as he runs his license and registration. Though his hard facade cracks slightly to that of confusion when the officer ducks his head and looks across the car at the ghoul, who is curled up and squirming restlessly in his seat, whimpering around the meat of his hand clamped between his jaws.

“Is he alright? He doesn't seem too good,” the policeman comments, looking worried.

“Oh, he, um, had a few too many tonight. I'm trying to get him home before he pukes in the car.” After the first little slip the lie comes out smooth, though Mercury has to work to keep from chuckling at the situation. Thankfully the policeman gets a radio from his sargeant to let them go without further investigation and waves them off with an order to observe speed limits from then on. The mob boss sighs and waits till the police car turns down a different street to gun it again, making his way back to the apartment with all haste. Soon as he’s parked the car in it’s proper space Rain is clawing at the seatbelt then fumbling at the door, swings his legs out and stands only to find the motion shifts the buttplug up against his prostate, the shock of pleasure it brings making his knees go weak and dump him onto the concrete with a wanton moan. Mercury is there in an instant, scooping him up in his arms and kicking the door shut as he turns and stalks to the elevator, mashing the button for his penthouse with a fist.

It’s the longest elevator ride in his life, Rain thinks, as he grasps at Mercury’s mask to pull his head down and kiss him hungrily. “F-fuck… fuck… need you, please,” he moans against painted lips, trilling sensually as Mercury’s tongue dominates his mouth. “Now, need you now… do me in the elevator… pleeeease…”

“Shh, soon, my pet,” the mob boss croons, loving how desperate the water ghoul has become under the constant stimulation. “Can’t get the ring off till we get inside.” Rain makes a strangled noise, something like a moan but also a sob, near delirious with pleasure and the need to cum. He shudders and pulls Mercury’s head back down for another bruising, sloppy kiss, panting and trilling as he runs his hands over the spiked mask, neck, and shoulders of the man holding him. After feeling like a lifetime the elevator dings and the door slides open, Mercury's long strides eating up the distance in the hallway easily, bringing the pair to the door before Rain could pull away and moan against his neck.

The mob boss doesn't even wait to see if the front door shuts behind them fully, immediately heading for the bedroom and setting Rain on the bed. “Strip,” he commands as he stalks to the bedside table and yanking open the draw to grab the bottle of lube inside, watching how Rain squirms out of his lower garments, claws tripping over the button and fly of his zip, eventually getting out of his pants and underwear to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. The masked man hums in interest as he takes in the image of the ghoul wriggling on the sheets, having fallen back as he worked at the shirt buttons, eyes dragging down pale skin to the flushed red cock standing to attention.

“Mmmm, look at you,” he murmurs, pulling off his leather gloves before sitting on the bed and pulling Rain into his lap, the ghoul’s back flush against his chest. “Here, let’s take care of this, shall we?” Mercury hums as he kisses the side of the ghoul’s neck, stroking a hand down the rigid flesh of his cock, chuckling darkly as the ghoul writhes in his lap. He finally reaches for the lube and drips some onto his fingers and sliding them against the band constricting around the base of his cock and balls. With the slick he can work his finger in between skin and silicone, sliding his finger around to spread the lube all along the ring.

“Shh, shhh, it’s coming off, be still,” he whispers, stroking his slick fingers down Rain’s throbbing member, enticing the ghoul to stop moving so much against him. Mercury can feel the vibrations of the buttplug through Rain’s skin, making him smirk as he continues to slowly work at the silicone ring. Once he’s able to slide it off he immediately grasps Rain’s cock and strokes him quickly, knowing his orgasm was going to hit him hard and fast.

Claws dig into the mob boss’s thighs as Rain grips him, his back arching and head falling onto Mercury’s shoulder, mouth open as he pants as his genitals are finally freed from their restriction. His balls draw up to his body as cums, moaning so loud it’s nearly a shout as his seed spurts over Mercury’s hand and his own abdomen. Mercury murmurs softly into the ghoul’s ear as he comes down from the cresting pleasure, finally reaching for his phone and clicking the vibrator off before it pushes too far into overstimulation, soothing his hands over the taut lines of Rain’s body. The ghoul eventually goes slack against the body behind him, panting as if he’d run a marathon, chirping and trilling drunkenly as his mind is awash in a myriad of chemicals.

“Such a good, lovely pet,” Mercury croons, picking Rain up and carrying him to the bathroom, setting him on the edge of the tub and propped against the wall as he begins to fill the bath. With some difficulty he’s able to haul Rain up into a position where he can reach around and gently work the buttplug out from the ghoul’s ass, setting it to the side and rubbing his fingers soothingly over the stretched out ring of muscle. He takes a moment to strip off his suit so he can climb into the tub, settling Rain against him and letting him soak in the hot water, enjoying the sense of fulfillment he achieves in taking apart the ghoul so thoroughly and easing him back into reality.


End file.
